This subproject is one of many research subprojects utilizing the resources provided by a Center grant funded by NIH/NCRR. Primary support for the subproject and the subproject's principal investigator may have been provided by other sources, including other NIH sources. The Total Cost listed for the subproject likely represents the estimated amount of Center infrastructure utilized by the subproject, not direct funding provided by the NCRR grant to the subproject or subproject staff. The University of Virginia has expressed a vigorous interest at duplicating the ventilator for mice and rats developped at the CIVM, compatible with hyperpolarized gas imaging. The ventilator will bring UVA the new capability to image mice, specifically tumor growth in the lungs of a mouse model. The project has four goals: 1. Supply the University of Virginia with all the information necessary to duplicate the ventilator hardware and software 2. Train one faculty and two students at calibrating the ventilator and ventilating a mouse during a routine imaging study at the CIVM. It will not be necessary to conduct a dedicated imaging study for UVA. Rather, UVA will join an existing session scheduled at the Center 3. Provide technical guidance during the assembly of the duplicate ventilator at UVA 4. Provide guidance in preparation of the first imaging studies at UVA using the ventilator, and advice on resolving shortcomings appearing during the first few studies.